Ollivander's Secret
by aridancer
Summary: The wand chooses the wizard... or the warlock. A brief, nostalgic look at what Ollivander's life was like before he opened his wand shop, back when he was known by a different name: Kilgharrah.


[**A/N:** Hey there! This is a little one-shot that came to mind recently because I've been watching a lot of Merlin and Harry Potter lately. As many of you know, John Hurt, the actor who plays the inestimable Ollivander, is also the voice of the Great Dragon Kilgharrah, from Merlin. I thought it would be fun to tie the two together.

Of course, John Hurt also plays the War Doctor in Doctor Who... but that's a whole different story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Merlin, nor do I own any of the characters, etc.

Thanks for reading!]

* * *

Ollivander pulled a special wand box from his wall and studied it thoughtfully. It had been a slow day, so far, and he had a bit of time to himself before the next young witch or wizard would enter his shop, seeking their very first wands.

In fact, the one he was holding was his own first wand. Not the one he'd first used for magic… the first one he had crafted. Within the box was a smooth, 10-inch wand made of English Oak, which contained a core of dragon heartstring.

His wandmaking business had begun a long, long time ago, when he had first decided that he would create these tools of magic. Back then, wizards were known as sorcerers or warlocks. Back then, even Ollivander was known by a different name.

That name was Kilgharrah.

Yes; once upon a time, Ollivander had been a dragon. The first young warlock he had mentored was a boy named Merlin, who grew into a sorcerer capable of things beyond even Kilgharrah's wildest imaginings.

Merlin's power helped to unite the lands of Albion and bring Arthur Pendragon into his destiny. However, when Arthur's time neared its end, so did Kilgharrah's.

He knew that he could live on if he chose to sacrifice his dragon's body and become a mortal human. His human body would last him many centuries, and he would retain many facets of his magical abilities. So, Kilgharrah allowed Merlin to believe that the Great Dragon was no more.

Kilgharrah performed a spell that is now long forgotten to mankind. He drew the core of his heart out, and fashioned it into a handkerchief for his human self to carry always. The rest of his heart, he shrunk, and modified until it was human.

He gave himself a new name, and, with unnatural long life, maintained a façade of a long line of sons becoming their fathers' successors, while all the time, it was the same person- Kilgharrah, with his new name: Ollivander.

Over time, Ollivander lost track of Merlin. He figured that it was for the best. Merlin needed to start a new life while he awaited Arthur's return, and Ollivander had his own new life. With Ollivander's new human heart came new human emotions that didn't necessarily affect him back when he was a dragon. He saw many things in a new light.

Ollivander realized that he had grown rather fond of the warlock, Merlin, and decided he would do something to help other aspiring wizards and witches on their way to greatness. So, he began to make wands.

At first, the only core he used was dragon heartstring. Ollivander would carefully select one thread from the remains of the core of his dragon heart- which now held the appearance of a common handkerchief- and wove it into the wood that he cut from special trees. He preferred to use English Oak, which was the kind of wood that Merlin's own staff was made of, but Ollivander soon expanded his selections, as more varieties of wand-wood trees came into existence.

Ollivander also explored different kinds of wand cores, although he found that he preferred to work with unicorn hair, phoenix feathers, and, of course, dragon heartstrings. Over the years, many of his wands chose their new owners… but none had yet been the right fit for his very first wand.

Perhaps today would be the day.

* * *

The bell over the shop's door tinkled as a young witch entered. She looked around her with bright eyes- eyes that resembled some that Ollivander had known long ago.

"Excuse me," she said in a steady, high-pitched voice. "I'm to buy my wand here. Father said this was the best place for it."

"I would have to agree with your father," Ollivander said, nodding. He glanced down at the box he still held in his hands, and then back at the girl, studying her with a practiced gaze.

She had dark hair, which fell around her shoulders in a careless manner before ending mid-back. Her ears protruded slightly, and her skin was pale, with an easy flush at the cheeks. But what sparked Ollivander's interest the most was her eyes.

They were a light sea green; almost blue, but not quite. And every time she turned a certain way, it almost seemed as if they flashed a distinct gold color.

Ollivander tapped his wand box absently before removing the lid and setting it down on the counter. "I wondered when you would be visiting me… Amaris Drakoon."

The girl tilted her head in confusion. "You know my name?"

"Oh, yes. I knew your father well, a long time ago." Ollivander slid the box forward towards Amaris. "I believe this one will work perfectly."

Amaris stepped forward; her movements polite, but eager. She lifted the wand out of its box and looked at it.

Almost immediately, her eyes turned a brilliant shade of gold. The air around her shifted, and Amaris seemed to become wiser and older and more powerful all at once. It was as if generations of powerful magic were flowing through her veins.

In an instant, her appearance returned to normal. She was an eleven-year-old girl again, staring happily at her first wand. "I think this is the right one."

"I think so, too." Ollivander smiled softly as he boxed it back up, and she paid for it. The door's bell jingled again as a man in his early thirties poked his head in. He resembled Amaris so much that anyone would be able to tell he was her father. And, his ears stuck out even more than hers did.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Dad. Thanks, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander nodded an acknowledgement at her, before letting his gaze travel to the man who stood in the doorway. "It's good to see you again… Merlin."

A shadow of confusion passed across Merlin's face. "Sorry… I don't think we've met. Have we?"

"I remember you well, young warlock. And I should hope that you remember me."

Merlin's eyebrows drew together as he heard the familiar term that someone he once knew had called him by, many long years ago. His gaze still held uncertainty as he studied Ollivander's face, and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Dad, we've gotta go," Amaris pointed out. "We have an appointment at Madame Malkin's."

"Y-yes… Uh, right. I suppose we shouldn't miss that." Merlin took one last look at Ollivander before leaving the shop with his daughter.

Ollivander stood alone behind his counter, softly recalling something he used to say. "In a land of myth, and a time of magic…" He smiled.


End file.
